realmmeshrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaranth Ghost
This article is rated T due to Moderate Violence and Frequent Depressive Themes. ---- Once the ruler of Lesser Steam City, then its devastator, Sierra Rinn now wishes to have nothing to do with the devastation she's caused. Given a second chance on life, Sierra now tries to help out wherever she can under her new guise of Amaranth Ghost. Looks Before her recent adoption of the Amaranth Ghost disguise, Sierra had wavy hair that reached the bottoms of her shoulder blades, skin, and eyes. She would often dress in dark colors, most frequently or , and usually consisting of blouses, skirts, socks, and boots (this last item consistently being a single pair of heeled boots with soles). After receiving the life-supporting zentai suit (a full-body-covering suit, including covering her head and extremities) that led her to adopt the Amaranth Ghost disguise, Sierra's attire changed somewhat. Despite still wearing the same types of blouses, skirts, socks, and boots (this last item being a new but identical-looking pair, as her former trademark pair was damaged significantly), Sierra added a few items to her usual outfit. Aside from the zentai suit, perhaps the most notable addition to Sierra's outfit is the lightweight, face-covering, helmet that Sierra wears to hide the fact that her face, covered as it is by the zentai suit, would look very strange. This helmet also has a , cape-like item hanging from it that reaches Sierra's shoulder blades, thus resembling how Sierra's hair looked before; this is worn because Sierra is very self-conscious of her current natural lack of visible hair. Both before and after the Amaranth Ghost disguise's advent, Sierra has been slightly taller than average, measuring about 5'4"; however, her helmet and boots each add another inch onto her height, and since she's rarely seen without either item, she would usually measure 5'6". Personality As a child, Sierra was very kind and helpful, just wanting to make the world a better place for everyone. However, as she started noticing more and more the problems that her world had, she became increasingly cynical and more focused on trying to step in and fix them for herself. This led to her eventually just violently taking control of the city and mowing down anyone who'd stop her, first not thinking about the individual lives she was taking in some grander quest for world greatness, then feeling as though she couldn't undo what she'd done and stop killing people because she was locked into this violent path. Sierra would realize the foolishness of all this after her efforts nearly destroyed the world, reminding her that all she'd really wanted all along was to help people. While Sierra has now regained a lot of that kindness and helpfulness, she tends to be very self-conscious due to how terribly her efforts went in the past. Strengths and Weaknesses Sierra's main power used to be sanguikinesis, or blood manipulation. She was very proficient with this power and could use it incredibly effectively. Since her transformation into Amaranth Ghost, however, she has lost this ability due to the fact that she had used this power by channeling energy through her hands, which—as Amaranth Ghost—are prosthetic and unable to be controlled in that regard. As Amaranth Ghost, Sierra doesn't have any superpowers or special skills, but does have a major weakness: as her life-supporting zentai suit uses types of technology that don't work in Greater Steam City and Lesser Steam City, Sierra can never go to either of those realms again, or she'd quickly die from lack of life support. History Sierra Rinn was born in Lesser Steam City, a city that normally worked reasonably well, but that, like any city, had its problems. Sierra was inclined to notice these problems, and often wished to fix them; however, she had no good means of doing so. Eventually, at around the age of 21, Sierra grew frustrated with her inability to fix her city's leadership, so she decided to do so by force. Using her sanguikinesis, which she was unusually skilled with, she was able to take over the realm by taking out anyone who stood in her way (a list that grew longer and longer as more and more people opposed her for her increasingly violent ways). While Sierra's leadership remained unchecked, nearly everyone was opposed to her, and she had to spend all her time taking out those who tried to stop her. Though she would feel increasingly guilty about the rising death count and began to wonder if she would have been better off taking another method, Sierra justified these deaths to herself as being necessary to maintain her rule in order to help people. That said, these attempts at helping people continually failed due to her exclusive focus on maintaining power as stated before, but Sierra felt as though she couldn't go back and could only continue what she'd already started until its eventual end. That end came when an 11-year-old boy named Stan Salo confronted her wielding the Staff of Destruction, an ancient artifact of immense power. Sierra destroyed it in an attempt to stop him from using it on her; however, the Staff's power was unleashed when it was destroyed, killing Stan, injuring or nearly killing many others, and covering the entire realm in a massive sheet of ice, freezing everyone alive (Sierra included). Five years later, Sierra was thawed out by Tess Connor, the friend of the Stan Salo of another realm, Greater Steam City. Sierra found herself on the brink of death, but was saved by Greater Steam City's fully-alive Stan, who wanted to find out firsthand what had happened to the realm by talking to the person who had made it happen. Sierra, realizing that her life was in his hands, and with a now-compounded guilt due to the massive losses of life caused by the explosion, explained everything. After this, Stan managed to get Sierra to the higher-tech realm of Amaranth City to get a better method of life support, seeing some hope of redemption in her. At Amaranth City, Sierra was helped by a team of medics and inventors, eventually gaining a bodysuit integrated with herself that both kept her alive and restored her normal functionality, as some prosthetics were included as well. Sierra decided to take advantage of the anonymity that this bodysuit afforded to give herself a new identity, both to avoid being killed by anyone left in Lesser Steam City and to give herself a second chance to atone for the destruction that she'd formerly caused, which she now realized had destroyed what she'd always wanted (being able to have a good leadership system in Lesser Steam City). Dubbing herself Amaranth Ghost to pay homage to her saviors from Amaranth City and to note her own anonymity, Sierra started looking around for places that she could help out in her new life. Fun Facts *Sierra was largely based on the Sonic Fan Wiki character Rinnahssiah-0. Category:Articles Category:Characters